


Trouble

by glitterator



Series: Taeten AU [2]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, taeten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterator/pseuds/glitterator
Summary: Someone's in trouble but the punishment's not so bad.AKA I felt like writing smut so here we are. It's like...1/3 smut and idc. We don't need a plot in this house.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: Taeten AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817722
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is apart of my Taeten AU series where they're surgeons with a daughter. Taeten Grey's Anatomy vibes.

“Thank god you were able to take off today. The school holidays always happen when I have a major surgery going on,” Ten grumbled. “It’s like they do it on purpose.”

“No problem. I didn’t have to move much so don’t worry about it. Today I think we’ll go to the park and then go shopping and I want to take her bird watching…” Taeyong trailed off with thoughts full of all the things he wanted to do with his daughter only to have them dashed by his husband lifting the bedroom blinds to reveal a thunderstorm raging outside.

“Please do not take our daughter to the park in that,” Ten flashed a ‘what are you thinking’ look.

“Wasn’t it supposed to be sunny today?” Taeyong asked, completely drained of enthusiasm.

“That weatherman never knows what he’s talking about. Now,” Ten put his knee between his husband’s legs and draped his arms around his broad shoulders, “I need my good luck charm today.”

“Oh yes, yes you do. Where do you want it this time?” Taeyong asked with fire in his eyes.

Ten pursed his lips together as he thought and pointed to his chest, “Here.”

“Of course,” Taeyong lifted his husband’s shirt and kissed his chest. He sucked and bit til the area Ten had pointed to was bright red with a freshly planted hickey then pulled away looking rather proud of his handiwork. 

Ten bent down and kissed Taeyong deeply, “When I see those I think of you and everything feels like it’ll be okay.”

“You’ll do great today. I know it,” Taeyong wrapped his arms around his husband and pulled him in close, deepening a kiss that made Ten see stars. 

Ten inched his knee closer till it rested on his husband’s inner thigh and pressed into his crotch, “I think I have enough time to…” he leaned in close and whispered in Taeyong’s ear, “suck you o--”

“Dad! There’s a spider!!!!” So-Eun screamed from down the hall.

“Oh my god,” Taeyong groaned. “NO. It was getting so good.”

Ten giggled, still in his arms, “I’m just glad she said Dad and not Daddy. That means you,” He kissed his husband’s nose with a smile. “Probably for the best anyways. That would have turned me on waaay too much and I have to get ready.” 

Taeyong hugged him close and left a big wet kiss on his neck. 

Ten wiped the saliva off dramatically, “Ewwww. Go get the bug before-”

“DAD!!!” She shrieked loudly.

“Before that,” Ten said smugly.

“What are we doing here?” So-Eun moved her doll’s legs like she was dancing.

“Since it’s raining all we can do is shop. So we’re looking for a gift for one of my hospital directors. She has a dog she’s in love with so I thought coming here would give me an idea for something she’ll love too,” Taeyong pushed the cart down the aisle of the pet shop. 

“Look, those toys are shaped like strawberries so cute,” So-Eun pointed. “Daddy would probably throw them away,” she giggled.

“He did something like that in my dream last night,” Taeyong smiled to himself.

“You had a dream about Daddy?” So-Eun asked.

“Yep. He’s in them almost every night,” Taeyong leaned over the shopping cart and kissed her head.

“You’re obsessed with him,” So-Eun ran her fingers through her doll’s hair.

Taeyong accepted the statement rather easily, “I don’t understand people who aren’t. Okay, So-Eun. We find a gift and we get out. No roaming no nonsense.” 

“Right!” she responded. But soon her eyes lit up like fireworks in the sky as she spotted something in a clear cage. “Dad what’s that?” she asked almost at a whisper.

“That? It’s a hamster. Wow, he’s cute. He’s all grey and white like a sketch. Very cute,” Taeyong’s eyes were glued to the small pet.

“Dad, can he come home with us? Please?” So-Eun’s eyes sparkled.

“What? No. Daddy would freak out,” Taeyong knew Ten loved animals but they had agreed to wait until So-Eun was older so she could help take care of them.

So-Eun tugged on his sleeve, which had his heart on it just waiting for her, “Please Dad?”

“What did you do? I get out of my heart transplant and I have half a dozen texts: I love you, you and So-Eun are the best parts of my life, you’re my everything, I can’t wait to kiss you,” Ten looked unamused. “So I’m gonna ask you again, what. did. you. do?”

He stood at the edge of the couch where Taeyong rested with his face in his hands.

Suddenly a clear hamster ball came into view and tapped his foot, “.....what is that?” he asked calmly.

So-Eun carefully took the ball in her arms, “It’s Taemin.”

“The singer?” Ten asked, trying to hold a smile back.

“Yeah she was adamant about the name,” Taeyong finally added.

Ten turned to his husband and stepped forward, “And how may I ask, did we end up with Taemin?” He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and felt Taeyong all but collapse in his arms. “How quickly did you fold?”

“How do you say no to her?! I just can’t do it. She asked me twice and I was done for,” Taeyong whined and wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist.

“That’s always been your struggle babe. I don’t know why but I just tell her no and that’s it. I don’t feel guilty and she doesn’t whine. I just say no,” Ten tapped his husband’s nose as he spoke his last few words. 

“Daddy don’t worry I won't be irresponsible. I’ll take care of him properly,” So-Eun tugged at Ten’s jacket, still on from entering the house.

“Irresponsible? Did you teach her that word just for this moment?” Ten asked with a giggle, running his hands through his husband’s hair. 

“Maybe,” Taeyong nuzzled in his stomach. 

“You know you’re in trouble right?” Ten asked his husband with a huge smile on his face. He stroked his cheek but was quickly interrupted by their daughter he all but forgot was still in the room.

“Daddy and Dad are you gonna hug forever? It's gross,” So-Eun whined. 

“Yes, we are,” Ten squeezed harder making Taeyong chuckle.

“She ate all her vegetables,” Taeyong spoke over the blow dryer. 

“I know. Thank goodness. I think it was the hamster,” Ten leaned back so the other could finish drying his hair.

“All done,” Taeyong kissed his husband’s hair and ran his fingers over his exposed shoulders, still warm from his shower. “You should put on a shirt. You’ll catch a cold.”

Ten got up and smiled wide, crescenting his eyes. “Thank you, my love but I don’t think I’ll need it,” he traipsed over to Taeyong’s closet and pulled out a silk tie. 

Taeyong’s pulse quickened as Ten sauntered back to the bed, “Wh-what is that for?”

“Well we still have to deal with your punishment,” Ten wrapped the tie around his husband’s wrists and pulled it tight.

“I thought you were joking,” Taeyong blushed, feeling the silk against his skin.

Suddenly a thud hit the door, “Daddy, Dad...Taemin and I wanted to say goodnight. And I know you wanted to buy that turtle this weekend but we can get him too Daddy so don’t be sad. Night.”

“I-I thought she was asleep. We tucked her in and everything,” Ten stuttered.

“What was that about a turtle?” Taeyong asked with a serious tone. 

Ten blushed, “Okay so maybe we were going to surprise you with a turtle. Sue me.”

“You made me feel bad when you had the same idea. I'm gonna do more than sue you,” Taeyong slipped out of the tie and pulled Ten onto the bed and underneath him. He expertly tied the silk around his husband’s hands and attached it to a handle sticking out of the wall.

Ten struggled with the restraint, “I still can’t believe you installed that just so we could be kinky.” 

“We had to get rid of the headboard once we got So-Eun so what was I supposed to tie you up to? I had to install something, otherwise…” Taeyong dipped down and licked his husband’s abdomen, “where’s the fun? If I tie you up, you don’t get to move Ten. You have to take everything I give you and at my pace too.”

Ten swallowed hard. Aside from the fluffy, romantic, gentle sides of Taeyong, what he loved the most were his husband’s rare forceful, unapologetic, and harsh sides. 

Taeyong relished this control. Ten gave himself to him in every way but there was something special about their play that sparked electricity through him he could barely contain. 

He flittered his fingers across Ten’s chest and kissed the hickey from that morning. Ten’s heart beat wildly under him before his face took on a concerned look, “Wait wait wait. Does anyone want strawberry cake?”

Taeyong looked confused until Ten smiled, “Ok we’re good. She’s gone. She would have tried to break the door down for cake if she were still there.”

Taeyong let out a breathy laugh that mesmerized his husband, “You sure are meticulous huh?” 

“I’m paranoid,” Ten pouted. He was always scared So-Eun was able to hear them even if she were all the way down the hall of their large home. “We’re not trying to traumatize the poor girl.”

“She can’t hear us and I locked the door. I placed a handle on the wall so I could tie you up and fuck you. Do you really think I’d build us a house without some soundproofing? So stop thinking about that and focus on me instead.” 

Taeyong removed his husband's boxers then picked up an ice cube from a glass of water on the nightstand and rubbed it against his husband’s warm golden skin. Streams of melted water left a trail he then licked up and chased down his stomach. 

He smoothed the ice around Ten’s nipple and sucked his supple chest. He sucked on the ice then replaced it with his husband’s cock. “C-c-cold” Ten shivered.

“I know,” Taeyong smirked, taking his husband further down his throat. 

Ten laughed, “You’re not supposed to talk with your mouth full.”

Taeyong swallowed till his lips touched his husband’s base and forcefully shoved two fingers into his hole making him gasp at the sting and sudden feeling.

“You’re an ass,” Ten breathed out. “But your mouth...feels so fucking good.”

Taeyong lifted his head, “You liked that? You’re clenching around my fingers.” Ten shivered under his husband’s tongue that traced his hips and the muscles in his stomach.

“You’re so sexy,” Taeyong praised as he turned Ten over to be on all fours with his ass in the air. “Look at you,” his voice took on a deep luscious tone. “Bent over for me to fuck like a good little whore. Just waiting for my cock.”

“Then do it already, or are you all talk?” Ten snickered and pushed his ass against the bulge in his husband’s boxers.

“You should know by now if I’m willing to do anything it’s fuck you Ten,” Taeyong smoothed his fingers up Ten’s spine and into his hair, pulling his head up and making his gasp. He pushed his hips against his husband’s ass letting his cock rest in between his cheeks.

Ten’s hips swayed and pressed against Taeyong harder using the friction to elicit a moan from him. 

“You’re gonna make me cum like that. You sure you wanna waste it?” Taeyong licked his jawline up to his lips and placed a chaste kiss there.

“Nooo I don’t,” Ten pulled at the restraints, desperate to reach back and grab Taeyong’s cock to feel his warmth in his hands. He wanted to pull him closer and run his fingers over his body till he plunged into him and made him gasp with pleasure, “Hurry.”

“Uh, uh...what do we say when we want something?” Taeyong pulled his hair again and used his other hand to grab at the plump flesh of Ten’s hips.

Ten rolled his eyes, which thankfully Taeyong didn’t see, “Please. I need you to fill me up. Fuck me over and over again till you cum in my ass or down my throat or all over my skin, wherever you want just use me Yongie.” 

“What a good boy you are,” Taeyong finally uncovered his cock and pressed into his husband, who groaned at the pleasure of being stretched and filled till he felt like he couldn’t take another centimeter in his ass. 

Maybe it was how long they’ve been together, or how often they had sex but Taeyong fit into him perfectly, as if he were already molded to the shape of his husband. 

Ten shivered as Taeyong thrust into him over and over again. He bit down on the pillow to stop himself from screaming out but Taeyong pulled his hair and held him up against his chest, “Go ahead. Scream. I know you want to. Let me hear how my cock makes you feel.”

“Good,” Ten moaned loudly. “Your cock always makes me feel so good. I love it. I love you. Fuck me harder.”

Taeyong groaned as Ten clenched around him and pulled out to turn him over so they were face to face.

Ten whined at the empty feeling then yelled out at being filled again. Taeyong pulled his legs apart so he could slam into him as deeply as possible and ran his hands across his husband’s cock. 

Ten struggled with the restraints, desperately wanting to cling to Taeyong and hold him closer. “Unt-tie me Taeyong,” he managed breathlessly. “I want to feel you.”

Taeyong adjusted himself so the angle of his cock dragged against the special place inside Ten and made him moan, “You saying you don’t feel me now?”

“I feel it! I feel it!” Ten yelled as his dick twitched. Taeyong used his fingers to spread Ten’s leaking precome all across his stomach and licked his fingers. He slammed into him hard and with his pelvis flush against his husband’s ass stopped moving. 

Ten moved his hips back and forth to grind himself on Taeyong’s cock and shuddered at the blunt pressure of having his prostate pressed against. His eyes watered as the need to have that spot pounded grew. He wrapped his legs around Taeyong, urging him to move, as his back arched off the bed at the uncomfortable feeling of needing more. 

Ten pulled against the tie so hard red marks began staining his skin. Taeyong looked down at him, eyes watering, cock leaking, red marks spreading from being tied up, hips desperately trying to fuck himself on his cock, sweat sheening his skin, everything about him screamed to be fucked. 

“What do you want?” Taeyong whispered into Ten’s ear as he kissed a tear that managed to break away. 

“UNTIE ME NOW,” Ten said forcefully.

Taeyong snapped out of his thoughts and did as told, untying the silk. Ten rubbed his aching wrists, while Taeyong kissed the marks gently, “Sorry, I guess I got carried away. Do you want to stop?”

“If you stop right now I’ll divorce you,” Ten reached up and pulled Taeyong into a messy kiss. He licked into his mouth and bit at his lip. “Inside...it aches for you Tae,” Ten kissed down his jawline and nuzzled wet kisses into his neck making a fire bubble in Taeyong’s stomach. 

Ten rubbed himself against Taeyong’s shoulder and held his body close, “I want you to pound me into the bed. Make your husband cum, untouched Taeyong.”

Taeyong groaned loudly as he let the weight of his body rest on Ten’s smaller frame and fucked into him hard. Ten clung to him feverishly and licked up his neck to his mouth where he demanded to be kissed more. 

Taeyong pounded into him so hard he had to use his hand to keep his husband’s head from hitting the wall but from the sounds of it, that’s exactly what he wanted. He licked into Ten’s mouth as he tried to whisper, “Cumming, Yongie...I’m cumming. More, don’t stop. I need more.” 

Ten bit at his hand as his whole body heated up with a lustful fever that had him clenching around Taeyong as hard as he could. Taeyong shivered with a groan and sucked his husband’s collarbone and neck as he continued fucking him hard. 

Ten’s legs trembled as he shuddered into his orgasm and came all across his stomach and chest, which was smeared between them as Taeyong held him even closer. Taeyong leaned up and looked down at his fucked out husband glistening with saliva and cum. Ten reached down and smeared it across his stomach and chest moaning as Taeyong continued pounding into him. He matched his hips to his husband’s forceful thrusts that became erratic as he came inside him. Taeyong continued slamming into him until he was satisfied that Ten had squeezed out every last bit of his cum.

“Forget the turtle,” Ten said with heavy breaths. “We can have as many hamsters as you want. Just fuck me like that again.”

“How naughty. That was supposed to be a punishment,” Taeyong smiled into a kiss, making Ten shiver in his arms again.

“Feel free to punish me anytime,” Ten responded.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellllooooo my dears. I hope you enjoyed this little morsel. I have another ch for this coming but she's a bit angsty.


End file.
